A need exists for a sprinkler donut or sprinkler protection device that is durable and not brittle and can be transported in stacked layers higher than two.
A further need exists for a non-plastic sprinkler protection device without a stem which won't float away in rain storms.
A need exists for a sprinkler protection device that is at least 10 percent in weight lighter than ordinary concrete donuts that are used around sprinkler heads.
Ordinary sprinkler donuts made from concrete are heavy and must be packed carefully using Styrofoam peanuts in large boxes to prevent breakage in transit. The donuts made by the current method are strong, and can be stacked in at least 10 layers deep and shipped without breakage.
The present embodiments meet these needs.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.